Ib Oneshot
by Laurland
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'll make it quick. Mary has Garry's rose. Garry is Dying. Ib needs it back. MaryXIb one sided (Mary) and GarryX disturbing dolls (disturbing dolls)


Mary ran through the empty halls of the toy box. She sang happily as she plucked blue petals from a breathtakingly beautiful flower.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me! he loves me not." She would frown when ever she would say 'he loves me not for emphasis. She heard sobbing come from behind her. She hesitated but plucked another petal. She heard a whine, followed by the everlasting sobbing. It grew louder as she went on.

Garry was barley moving. Ib was sobbing loudly everytime he whined or cried as Mary plucked his life away. She reached for his lighter. She wanted to get rid of this nonsense she had to stop Mary. She got up tears falling form her face.

"I'll stop her just, please. Stay alive until I get back...?" with that she ran after the trail of wilted blue petals. She ran for what seemed like forever but she finally found Mary. She was a mess. He blonde hair was going in every direction. Her blue eyes were wild with hatred. Her dress was tattered and torn, dust and dirt covered the lace at the bottom. Her shoes were no longer clean. She held a blue rose tightly in her hand, blood dripped from the cracks between her fingers from the thorns that covered the rose.

She was on the floor. Sitting mumbling words to herself. The wilting blue rose only had a few petals left. Ib walked up to her slowly holding the old lighter close to her side. She had to pass Mary to get to her painting. She hoped she wouldn't be noticed. She started to slide along the wall past the blonde haired mess, but was soon stopped.

"Where are you going, Ib?" Mary asked her voice cracking. Her voice sent a chill down Ib's spine.

"N-no where... Mary please stop hurting Garry..." She begged trying to fight the knot building in her throat. Her vision began to clear as she blinked back tears. Mary turned her head slowly to face Ib, to her horror she thought she could hear the poor girl's bones creaking. Mary stared at her. It reminded her much of the dolls Garry described.

Silence reigned and darkness peirced the line of Garry's vision. He wasn't healing and he wasn't dying either, well he was dying but... Everything was at a stand still. His visioned spinned and the pain was unbearable but he saw a figure at the end of the hall it had crazy black hair and red eyes with black at the center. It had deep blue skin and a pink dress. _Oh no..._ Garry thought. The figure got larger.

"This never would have happened if you hadn't found that key..." it said quietly. It sounded sad, as if it felt sorry for him. But that was impossible dolls didn't have feelings... did they? He gulped.

"You could have been our friend and you wouldn't have to face what you face now... you wouldn't age, you wouldn't feel pain... But you had to fall in love. You had too, with that girl that red girl! She couldn't see us. You could though, that's what made you special. We knew Mary was after you." Garry was surprised, he was in love and that love was fighting for him. He felt sorry for the doll that was in front of him now. It was still disturbing, but it did have feelings.

Ib glanced at the pallet knife that lay at Mary's feet. She fought back the tears still as she tried to speak to the corrupted Mary.

"Please... Just STOP!" she continued to beg to Mary's unchanging face. Mary quickly held up a finger, causing Ib to yelp as she did a wave of guilt and pain swept onto Mary's face but only for a moment.

"You don't think I care? You think I want to hurt him?" she asked quietly.

"I have been trapped here all my life all I want to do is see the real world! But HE had to ruin it all... he had to go and read the book with y portrait in it. He had to come and ruin everthing. I. dId. ThIs. FoR. uSsSsSs... We were going to be friends forever! Just you and me. He got in the way if he hadn't told you-" She pulled out a petal harshly. There was a scream somewhere. Ib sobbed and pulled open the lighter. Mary's eyes widened. She hovered around the last petal of the blue rose. Ib saw what she was doing.

"Burn and I'll rip Garry's life away!" Ib nodded and switched the position of the lighter it was out to the side. She lit it and held her fragile red rose over it.

"You pull that petal and I'll burn my own life away." She said her voice cracking. Mary's hand started to shake.

"Ib you don't want to do this..." she said. Ib just stared back with a firm grip on her rose her fingers grazing the thorns but not touching.

"Make your choice Mary..." Ib trailed off waiting for an answer. Mary's grip weakened and she dropped the rose on accident. Ib took the chance and dovve for the rose. She grabbed it and scooted away from Mary. She got up and ran away back to where Garry was left.

Garry was now surrounded by the little dolls they were all sitting in front of him taking the air away from his lungs. They were saying something but he couldn't make it out the black that was at the edge of his vision was now almost all he could see. He could barely breathe anymore. That last tug was excruciating. He saw Ib and he heard gasps amongst the crowd, all heads turned.

Ib held the lighter close to the dolls threatening them.

"Stay back! Get away from him!" she yelled. Ib stepped forward. They scooted away some got up and ran but most just stayed back and watched. She crawled up to Garry cradling the wilted rose. Her rose was tucked in her pocket. She turned to the dolls still standing there.

"I need a vase NOW!" she cried the dolls stared blankly at her. She grumbled and got up running down the hall again. She ran past Mary and into the small room and place the rose into a blue vase it grew instantly. She heard foot steps behind her.

Mary entered the room behind her. She walked silently up to her.

"Mary, I know it's you and you can't stop me." Ib put the rose into her pocket with her own. Ib still felt sorry for the poor blonde but she tried to kill her. She walked passed said girl and ran back to the hallway where Garry was standing. He took her hand and the headed up the stairs. They went to the Pink house and down the stairs into the now very dark gallery.

They jumped into the painting of where they came from, leaving behind a very wild and insane Mary who watched them from afar. She would be back for them. She would get out and she _would_ take her revenge.


End file.
